


Ballad of Azure

by Keelster361



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelster361/pseuds/Keelster361
Summary: The warrior of light is restless, with the looming fight with Nidhogg on the horizon she needs something to occupy her mind. Estinien suggests some training in the Drivanian Forelands. Things start to heat up in ways very unexpected.During the HW expansion. This does have fighting and sex so please don't read if you don't care for such things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing smut and fighting so please be gentle ;D The warrior of light is based off my character Angie, she is mine! I'm hoping to write another fic like this one and others so please look forward to it.

Silence.   
Like the gods had plucked the voice of mother nature like a grape from the vine.   
In the silence stood two. One wielding a bow, the other a lance. They stood opposite from one another, statuesque. Around them, tall structures of what was once a magnificent building loomed. Numerous small rivers trickled down from the mountains of the Drivanian forelands, they circled the ruins leaving glistening puddles in the hot afternoon sun before running out down the hill into seven large waterfalls-which too fell silent to the figure's ears.   
After what felt like bells, one of the figures shifted. Their armour clinking as they moved, lifting their lance to point at the Bard.   
"Angelina McFarlen!" His harsh voice shouts "Slayer of primals, champion of Eorzea, I challenge thee to a duel. The first one to become incapacitated wins."   
The woman smirks from under her hat, "I accept your duel, Azure Dragoon. But do not think for a second that I'll go easy on you"   
"Nor will I m'lady" Estinien smiles, flicking down his helmet before getting into position. "May the best fighter win" 

___

It had been two days since the Warrior of Light had been 'dismissed' from her current duties. Angie had managed to find time to herself whilst Wedge and Biggs were making the final few adjustments to their mana cutters. After recently returning back from Ul'Dah and with the fight with Nidhogg looming in the not too distant future she found herself restless. This would be the perfect time to relax, gather what strength would be needed for the upcoming days or spend some quality time with her companions. But her body said otherwise. It was itching for more. It wanted to fight, it wanted to feel that adrenaline rush she had gotten so used to whilst fighting in these dragon-filled lands. She needed something to occupy her mind or...someone. 

This was when Estinien had proposed a trip back to the Drivanian Forelands. He too had become bored of waiting for 'These engineers to finish tinkering with their toys' and suggested some training exercise in some old ruins. She agreed. 

They hadn't spent much ( if any) time alone during their adventures but often chatted during their travels. She enjoyed his company. He was harsh and sarcastic, something she wasn't used to after being in the company of her dear scion friends for so long. Not to mention he was an exceptional fighter, something she was always in awe of. The bard would be lying if she said she never got butterflies every time he looked at her, almost like she'd developed some sort of crush on the man- although she would deny it to everyone, even herself. So getting the chance to not only train but spend time alone with him sounded like an occasion too good to miss.   
Besides, who knew when an opportunity to train with thee Azure Dragoon would ever come again?


	2. Chapter 2

Droplets of water splashed the bard's cheeks as she skids to a halt. Her eyes observed the incoming male, he ran low to the ground, his lance at one side. Angie reaches for an arrow and fires it but it bounces off him like it was nothing. She shoots another and another each one...ineffective. Frustration started to boil up inside her, resulting in a frown furrowing on her brow. Estinien readies his lance and thrusts it towards her. His movements were swift and precise, each swing closer than the next. The warrior of light darts left and right, dodging each hit. With each step the dragoon took forward she took two steps backwards.   
"You cannot run forever" Estinien calls, "Find an opportunity and STRIKE"   
'Easy for you to say' She mumbles under her breath.  
It annoyed her that this was clearly not a fight she could win. Her arrows done no damage but he couldn't get close enough to hit her. The swings started to become more erratic in his frustration. It had come as a surprise to Estinien at how agile Angie was for a bard. Although they were light and quiet on their feet, up close and personal wasn't their forte but the Warrior of Light was-as always- exceeding her expectations. However, she wasn't exceeding them enough for her to claim victory. He would make her work for it. 

Angie could feel the beads of sweat forming on her brow, the muggy air and the constant 'dancing' did not make for a nice combination. She wished she could just take a moment to remove her hat or topcoat but one wrong move could result in a lance through her stomach. How much longer could she keep this up?  
Like a beat to a song, her heart kept her in time with her sparring partner. Yet unbeknown to the woman, each step was moving her closer and closer to a wall.   
Estinien had realised this as soon as she started retreating, a sneer formed on his lips. He kept his lance moving, not for the purpose of hitting her but in the hopes that she eventually would have her back against the wall and she would realise her feeble mistake. Then, he would make his move. 

Just like clockwork. She fell for his obvious trap. 

Angie could feel herself moving up some rugged stairs, still dodging. Then, suddenly she hits the wall with force, fingers dig into the wall, its surface scaping under the nails. Coldwater from the waterfall beside her sprinkles onto her. She gulps, realising her mistake. No way out.   
She couldn't see it but under his helmet, Estinien held a triumphant grin. "I have you now~"   
This was not an ideal position to be in and the Warrior of light cursed herself for falling for such an obvious trap. This was such an amateur move to make. She felt quite embarrassed that she'd fallen right into his clutches but that wasn't to say he'd won yet. It may have been a rookie mistake but she was no rookie, she'd been in situations like this before. All she had to do was wait for the right time to make her move. 

"How pathetic," Estinien tutted, "I expected better from you" He grips his lance tighter, bending his knees and prepares to strike.   
Just as expected. A jump attack. Angie smirks watching as the lance comes towards her. She waits for her opening and-  
CRASH! To the dragoons surprise, the lance hits the stone. In a few swift movements, the had bard rolled to the side and stood up into a low kick, hitting him in the back of the knee with force. He stumbled, smacking into the wall. This gave her enough time to make a reasonable distance between them again. Now the ball was in her court. 

"Impressive but it will take more than that" With a grunt, Estinien retrieves his lance that had stuck in the wall. "I must admit, you're proving to be quite the challenge, I expected to have you on your knees by now" Estinien's head lowered with a smirked. "Mayhap I have been going too easy on you"   
"I told you" Angie began, pulling back the string on her bow as quietly as she could, "Don't hold back" she charges her shot, making the arrow glow red. "Because I won't" She releases her arrow, it sores through the air and hits the top of the wall, creating an explosion of rubble and dust around him.  
Now. Now was her time to run. With as much energy as she could muster, she makes a break for it. The arrow wouldn't phase him for long. There! A small hole in the side of the building. If she could make it to high ground from inside she would have the upper hand. The water from beneath her feet splashed and spluttered as she ran into her hiding spot.

_

The afternoon rays slipped through the cracks of the dilapidated structure. The Iron Feast Estinien had called it. Probably an arena that once held grand and glorious battles. Yet now it lay in disrepair now that man and dragon were no longer in harmony. The inside looked worse than the outside. Most pathways were blocked. Vines and ivy thrived off the constant supply of water that was flowing, creating great climbing apparatus for a much-needed bard. Angie clambered and climbed as quickly as she could up the rubble and the fauna. 

"Hiding will get you nowhere, girl. Do you think Nidhogg will give you such an opportunity?" A voice bellowed from beneath her.

With each pillar and wall, she would duck, making sure she was not seen. She soon found herself on a ledge. It was perfect for a sneak attack. She readies her bow, waiting for her prey to arrive.   
It didn't take long for footsteps to sound below her. She peaks down, there he was.   
'Where are you?' Angie hears him grumble. 'You sneaky little minx'  
Finally, they were playing HER game. Hide and sneak was what she did best. All her years of hunting were paying off. She couldn't help smile with pride. That was to be short-lived however the slight shift of her feet sends rubble falling onto her opponents head. Her face went from pride to sheer horror.   
  
In desperation, Angie fires an arrow on the opposite side of the tunnel, it hit some loose rocks making them fall into the pools below. The footsteps had stopped, listening. The warrior of light clasps her mouth and holds her breath, was it enough? All she could hear was the sound of the rushing water, almost like it was trying to obstruct her sense. Out of panic, She peaks down from her ledge, he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. Her hearts start to race, where was he? where did he go?   
Suddenly she feels an unsettling shift in her aeather, as if someone was...watching her. Their power, it was so strong. Her eyes grow wide as she hears a very faint movement of armour above. She leaps from her platform, only for Estinien to lung out from behind her. She lands on the floor with a splash, twisting and holding up her bow up as Estinien lands a clashing hit. She grits her teeth trying to take the force. The wood of her bow creaked as it started to bend and break- and it would if she didn't do something fast. She could feel her body being pushed further and further down. A blue glow emitted around the dragoon as he held his stance.

In one swift movement, she lets go of her bow and rolls out of the way, making Estinien stumble. With one brut kick, she hits him in the back, this time making him fall to the floor.   
"Heh, i-is that all you've got?" The warrior of lightly teased through her broken breath. 

He huffs, grabbing her by the ankle and pulling her down to her knees with a thud. He sits up his lance pushing her by the neck, making her lean right up against him. She lets out a small gaspy yelp as the lance pressed against her throat. Estinien leans down to her ear, his hot staggered breath hits her face, sending her stomach in knots,  
Angie squirms and wiggles trying to get free of his grasp. Breathing started to become difficult, she gasped and gulped as the male held her there tight. Her hands started to become limp.  
"Giving up so easily my dear warrior of light?" Estinien taunts,  
"Like the seven hells I would" She spluttered. Her hand runs down her leg until it reached an object on her upper thigh, a dagger, she grabs it and in a few deep breaths stabs it into the dragoons leg. He hisses in pain, releasing the woman who falls to her hands and knees, coughing. But she never have time to recover, she had to move, run! She gets to one knee and prepares to run,  
"Where do you think you're going?~" The male chimes, grabbing her by the shoulders and pinning her onto her back, her cheek scraping onto the stone floor, her mouth filled with freezing water, making her coughing become harsher. She didn't move fast enough.  
He sets a leg either side of her frame as he bent in close to her face with the self-same dagger that she just stabbed him with, "I believe this is yours" he grunts, gliding the blade across her cheek, making a cut. She grimaces at the pain closing her eyes, "Blood for blood". 

The blood runs down her cheek and into her mouth, mixing with the water- it tasted horrible but it wasn't unknown to her. She lifts her head up taking a moment to catch her breath. One eye opens, then the other, squinting at the light of the setting sun that shone from behind the dragoon. She could feel his breath on her face, he was still extremely close to her, his hands pinning down her shoulders and his lance now placed along her stomach. His scent filled her nostrils, it wasn't exactly pleasant, a mixture of the spring water and sweat- although she probably smelt exactly the same. Yet still, she felt a dusting of pink hit her cheeks. This was the closest they'd been if she moved her head any further up she could practically kiss him- did he realise this? Was this some sort of an attempt of teasing?   
"So, Warrior of Light" He began, his voice low and gravelly, sending a shiver down her spine. "Do you yield?"   
Angie hisses under her breath, "I never give up" She glares at the male.  
He smirks, shifting his hips to grind along with hers, he moves his head to behind her ear, "You have no means of escape, so" In one hand he takes the dagger and drags it along her face, not putting enough pressure for it to cut the skin but enough that she could feel every moment of it, "I win and I won't hesitate to leave my mark on you"   
Why? Why could she feel her cheeks burning up? He was merely trying to taunt her yet...this sensation...She was angry that he was teasing her but she didn't want him to stop but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning. She wanted him to work for it, push her to her limit until she would eventually crack. Then he could have his way.   
"I won't give you the satisfaction of winning, dragoon" Angie hisses, trying to push him off.   
He snorts, pushing down on her harder, "Uh-uh, not so fast" He smirks. "You're not getting away that easily" again his face, it was so close to hers, she wasn't sure if it was an act of intimidation or if he was actually flirting with her. Her heart, it was pounding like a drum.   
"What d-do you intend to do" She stutters   
"Nothing~ I just want you to admit defeat"   
"And what if I don't?"   
"Well, I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Again and again, she questioned herself. Why did she feel like this? Why was her body itching just to seal the gap between their lips? What would he do if she did? Would he retaliate? Loose control? His intimidating and dominating demeanour, it was making her weak at the knees and she hated him for it.  
"Curse you" She muttered, her eyes flickered away from the man and down and the dirt beneath their feet.  
He hummed in response.  
"Making me feel so-" She stopped, not knowing how to continue her sentence. Her eyes glance back up at the man, he stared back, awaiting her to finish, "I won't admit defeat."   
"Have it your way," Estinien smirks, tracing a finger down her cheek, finding it most amusing to see this powerful woman flustered at his touch. Oh, how cute she looked, the blood speckled over her pink-tinted face. Her deep brown eyes flickering from his to the ground. He could feel himself resisting the urge to plant a cheeky kiss upon her lips, knowing fully that he would receive a slap for doing so.   
All this back and forth 'flirting' and 'teasing' throughout the whole afternoon...Although he too was questioning his motives for wanting to do such an outrageous act. He admired the warrior of light. A woman with such prowess and determination to help end the war between man and dragon and to help save her friends whom she'd lost along the way. She worked so hard, help so many people no matter what their cause. Yet, she was just another, hero, wasn't she? The dragoon had seen his fair share of 'heroes' during the dragonsong war. Most of them die or leave because their foe is too mighty. How was she any different? And why was it that his stomach knotted every-time she looked up at him? Was he truly worthy of such a woman? He thought not. Maybe this was pent-up sexual desire-but he couldn't deny his attraction.

" you-" He was stopped by the sudden lips pressed against his own. The kiss lasted only seconds before she parted from him He steps back in shock, unsure on how to react to the women's sudden actions. He lifts himself off of her body and stands up, his lance falling to the ground. She gazed down at the ground, her face bright red with embarrassment. He looked down at her, his mouth slightly agape, this had been a turn of events he had not seen coming.   
"Shite..." was the only word that found her lips. "A-apologies, I don't know what came over me..."   
"Why apologise?" Estinien frowns in confusion.   
Angie staggers to her feet in a fluster, "You're a comrade, a friend, this is not appropriate behaviour. I shouldn't be doing this, gods..."   
"But...you want to, don't you?" 

Angie's eyes darted up to meet the dragoon's. Her lips now to parted as she thought long about his question. _Did _she want to? She wouldn't have kissed him otherwise. Even so, it didn't make it any less wrong. But...being wrong with him, being so damn wrong with him right here and now, just the thought made her quiver. After all the tension built upon during the fight, to have it result in one heated moment of passion that neither would forget, it sounded _so _right. What would one night of sin do? She was only mortal. They both deserved this.

"Dam you" Angie hissed, smashing her lips against his. He smirked, as he brushes his mouth against her. Her lips were chapped from the bitterly cold nights of their adventures but that didn't make them any less sweet.   
"Why do you curse me so?" He breaths through their kiss,  
"Because this is wrong..." She mutters.   
"Yet I do not see you stopping" The man smirks. The women parts, looking at him worryingly.   
"What if we're caught?"   
Estinien snorts, "That is what you are worried about? Your reputation being shattered due to one night of passion with a bloodthirsty dragoon?"   
The woman doesn't answer, instead, her eyes drift down to the ground. It was true she was worried about what people would say. The warrior of light and the azure dragoon? A man had nought in his mind yet vengeance for his families death suddenly having feelings for the champion of Eorzea? It wouldn't be the first person to fall for such a warrior yet what would her other companions say? Her head spins with thoughts.   
"We all have our needs, our desires, Angelina. You cannot deny what you feel..."   
The hyur's eyes dart back up at his. He was right, these feelings... Usually, she would ignore them, her goal of saving her own family and now her goals as the warrior of light were more important. Yet she couldn't deny the fact that she was attracted to him. His handsome yet rugged figure, his amazing skills in combat, his voice, gods his voice.  
"What about you?" She whispers. Yet, what did it matter if her feelings were one-sided?  
"In my short life, I have not been able to indulge in such things. My life is full of chaos and torment, my only goal is to defeat the great wyrm and end his reign of tyranny."  
Angie felt her heart sink. Of course, he had no time for this and in reality, neither did she. Maybe one day but right now there was a war going on...  
"However," Estinien slipped his arm around the woman's waist, making her gasp in shock, "Who am I to deny such a primitive desire that's coursing through mine veins? Especially when a delicious morsel such as you stands before me?"   
Like a dragoon jumping high into the sky, Angie's heart went from sinking to soaring. No words left her as she parted her lips. Never did she expect such a response. Again she wanted to respond with something witty or defensive yet words eluded her, she could feel herself melting into the very same puddle that stood beneath her feet.   
"Estinien I-"   
"Shut up." The male brings his fingers up to the women's chin, tilting her head upwards, " No more talking"  
He slowly closes his eyes, kissing Angie with vigour.


	3. Chapter 3

She flinched at this new sensation. The kissing starts off slow but the longer it continues the more Angie felt worried melting away. Her arms now wrapped around his neck while her legs stood in-between his. Their kissing was harsh and sloppy but made both their faces flush. His tongue brushed against her lips, demanding entry and with a quiet moan she opened her mouth. Estinien hummed happily at the taste. So sweet, so delicate, her scent to was so fresh yet he could smell the blood that trailed down her face. He could feel himself falling into a sense of nothing but euphoria, she was all he wanted right now.  
"So, Warrior of light," He hums, breaking their kiss, "Do you give in yet?"  
With a breathy laugh, the woman smirks, "No~"  
The kissing continues, his hands trace themselves up to her back, tugging on the fabric of her coat. They then make their way up into her deep red hair had become wet from their fighting as did most of her body. Each strand was soft as silk and gently slipped between his fingers. He grabs a handful, pulling at it playfully- how far would she let him go?  
Angie's response came as out a soft moan making Estiniens stomach do flips. Never had he heard such a godly noise come out of those lips. And he was the reason it happened. He was the reason why she was feeling aroused and he was loving every second of it.   
"How about now~" He whispers, tugging at the woman's lip. She doesn't respond. His lips start to trace along her rosy cheeks and to her ear, "If you don't give in my dear I may have to-" He stops, brushing her hair behind her ear and planting kisses on her neck, "get serious"   
Angie's wants to snort at his cheesy line but her senses, they never they felt so heightened. Every touch, every kiss each one was like a blessing for the heavens. Of course, in the back of her mind, she didn't want the dragoon to win this game of dominance he was playing, his head was big enough. But having him tease her senseless in both her body and mind. After craving the man for so long, seeing him fight, hearing his voice. Gods, her mind was becoming a haze.   
With the same shit-eating smirk as the elezen, Angie mutters, "Do your worst" Just because he was winning her over, didn't mean he had to know about it just yet. 

"Oh, how I'm going to _enjoy _making you scream" Estinien responded with a low and gravelly tone that sent shivers down her spine. He grabbed her by the waist, pushing her against a wall. "And scream you will"

Estinien hummed gently as his hands start to explore. His lips leaving kisses on her neck with the occasional bite and even licking away the blood that had dripped from her gash on her cheek. Her frame, it was so small compared to his own and yet, it was just as powerful, just as capable of taking down even the most dangerous of beasts and nearly him for that matter. Having such a beautiful goddess pinned again a wall, quivering at moaning because of his touch, it was driving him insane. His blood boiled with pure lust. 

After exploring, his hands move under her clothes and along the fabric of her bra until he reached the back. She flinches at his cold, wet hands, making him stop in his tracks. He apologises with a kiss and with some, what he would like to call 'good luck' he manages to unclasp it without much trouble. He then proceeds to pull it out from under her coat and chucks it on the ground.   
"Now then" he mumbles under his breath.  
His hands made their way to her front, resting on her stomach for a mere moment. Much to his delight, the bard's garments were a lot easier to work with. His hands easily manage to slide underneath the fabric and up towards her chest. With a sly smile, he squeezes her breasts making the warrior of light stop kissing and let out a breathy swear. He does it again and the woman gives a muffled groan as she tries to contain herself, burying her face into his shoulder. The male gives a breathy chuckle but it would be cut short as he felt Angie's body thrusting into the tent of his trousers. He grunts at the sensation that runs through his body.   
"Eager are we?"   
"Shut it" She hisses her cheeks burning like dragon fire.   
He chuckles at her, planting more kissing on her face. She wanted him to have his way of her but her pride didn't want to take the hit. Yet each touch was driving her wild, she bit her lip out of frustration.  
Estinien's hand went from her breasts and down into her pants, his fingertips gliding just under the lining of her pantalettes. He took one finger and dragged it down the middle of the fabric.   
"N-ngh" Angie's lip became raw as she held back another moan.   
This time he used two fingers. He did it again and again, each time he was certain he could feel legs buckle. The pace quickened the friction of the fabric on her womanhood started to burn.  
"Ugh-Just take me" Angie whimpered.   
"What was that?" The elezen asked. He knew what she said, he just wanted to hear it again.  
"Just take me you goddam dragoon!!" The words sounded more like a threat than a request through her gritted teeth. Her eyes that locked onto his burned like fire. This continuous teasing and tension between them, she couldn't take another second of it. Estinien didn't say a word, instead, a wide-toothy smirk appeared on his face. 

They both make quick work of removing their shoes, trousers and undergarments-placing them somewhere dry. Their bare feet sloshing in the rushing water as they kissed once more.   
Lifting one of her legs up, he leans over to her ear, "wrap your legs around me" he demands.  
Angie nods, giving a small hop as she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, whist Estiniens hands rest on her backside. Without another word the dragoon, shifts his body Inserting himself inside her. She yelps, clawing at Estiniens shoulders as she deals with the mixture of pleasure and pain.   
"A-AH!~" is all that she could muster.   
The dragoon doesn't hesitate to start thrusting and not lightly, of course not. He was harsh and rough, sparing no moment. Angie holds on as her whole body moved up and down. Her back felt like it was burning from the friction of the fabric on the wall. Her legs quivered as they wrapped tighter around his waist. Her hands moved up to his hair, she tugged his white locks tight unknowingly puling stands of it out, but the pain only added to his pleasure, making him bury his head into her shoulder and moan.   
He keeps thrusting, maintaining a harsh but steady pace. Both of them panting like dogs. Neither of them realised how much they had wanted this up until now. Having one another close. Letting all their worries and strifes just blow away in the breeze. To actually feel alive, to feel real even just for a few moments. It was bliss. 

"Estinien, I'm close" The warrior of light whimpers.  
Estinien nods, He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her off the wall and pushes her onto the ground with a splash. She gasps at the coldness of the water on her back. He looms over, his long white hair straggled in front of his sweating face but she could still see the same toothy sneer on his face. It doesn't take long for him to start thrusting again, this time each pound was deep and slow at first. He leans down, stealing kisses off the whimpering women. This prey was all his and he was going to make sure they knew it. A hand soon began to slide under her open shirt and onto her breast, pinching at the nipple, before giving it a squeeze. His mouth moved down to her neck, sucking and biting harsh enough that it WOULD leave a mark-his mark. He wanted people to see his dirty work, to know that this woman had been his if for aught but a moment, She lets out a moan, louder than the others she had made-that was it, that was the scream he'd been waiting for.  
"Faster...P-please" Angie breaths, her eyes shut tight. She could feel the smirk on her neck as he listened to her.   
"Beg for it, Warrior of Light."   
"Ngh-curse you" She mutters before letting out a yelp as Estinien bites her neck again, "Please, I beg you"   
"That's my girl~"   
The man lifts up the woman's waist, bringing it closer to his hips, he starts increasing his speed. Angie could feel her limbs weakening and her loins burning, all she could do was let out moan after moan, her hands clawing into at the wet stone on the ground. She wanted this sensation to last but she couldn't hold it, it was too much.   
"Estinien!" Her voice echos through the ruins as she reacher her climax, her back arching as she rides it out, her hands covering her face as she tries to drown out her moans. Estinien couldn't help but grin madly at hearing this 'famous' warrior cry out HIS name. It sent him wild. With a few more thrusts he is pulling out and releasing over her with a just as loud moan. Out of breath, he lands on top of the warrior of light, burning his face into the crook of her neck.   
The two of them lay there, exhausted. At this point, the flow of the water was welcoming, washing away the blood, sweat and everything else.  
Eventually, Estinien moves and goes to grab his garments, Angie follows. Although both of them would've happily have stayed there it wasn't exactly convenient. They had a dragon to kill tomorrow.   
"I think, we'll call it a draw" Estinien teases, giving Angie one last love bite on her neck before grabbing his lance.  
He was met with a splash of cold water over his face and a few swearwords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I was very fun to make ^^ Sorry if there are some mistakes, I've proofread it a few times but sometimes things can slip past.  
Anyway have a good day~


End file.
